


let your heart be light

by pistolgrip



Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [10]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (i feel silly every time i tag this. that's a given with six), Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: A moment of reflection as the holidays come to a close.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	let your heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> Just like _bells will be ringing_ , this fic is technically also set during _the universe in your hands_ , in the same time period (after getting married and before first anniversary). This fic was actually the first one I wrote for siesixmas, but probably the strangest one to include for obvious tonal reasons, especially to end the whole series. I'm including it anyway so you're all prepared
> 
> Happy holidays, again! And please also look forward to the new year, I’m very slowly working on that longfic I’ve been working on for the better part of 2019. I'm aiming for March…? Getting it out by Feb 26 would be a hell of a pipe dream.

Even without checking the clock, he knows it's past midnight by the bittersweet atmosphere alone when he heads downstairs. Christmas lights shine through the darkness, their audience asleep or no longer at the base; Six greets every one that he passes as he once had for the ghosts that watched him in Karm.

For him, the Christmas season was a metaphor for the moments of happiness he experienced. The preparation period was endless, and the anticipation for that single, fleeting moment smothered him. Joy, no matter how brief, always led him into an endless chase for the impossible—capturing a moment long gone for the rest of his life.

Each step he takes is heavy with the burden of the bittersweet memories, but his heart has laid out a path for him, and at its end is their decorated common room. Now, it feels like somewhere he doesn't belong, the mirth of the season drained when its inhabitants disappear, leaving behind only tinsel and ever-glowing Christmas lights. Hours ago, this place was full of celebration, bright lights and loud music.

 _Bittersweet_ means that despite what despair the season brings him, Six still finds something to enjoy.

He hears footsteps approach him. These footsteps are marked into his soul, beating at a rhythm beside his heart, so he doesn't startle when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rests on top of his head. "Got distracted?" Siete asks, kissing the crown of Six's head.

Six frowns, remembering where he is. "Has it been so long since I said I would get myself a glass of water?" His eyes flicker to the small clock hanging on the wall, but dots of every colour dance in his vision, and he abandons the pursuit.

"I just missed you. Wanted to see where you got up to." Siete sways in place with him, head moving to rest against his shoulder. Against the crook of his neck, Siete mumbles, "It's gonna suck putting these decorations away. We could just leave them up throughout the year. It'd save us the pain of finding glitter where we're not supposed to _and_ it'd bring us cheer outside of Christmas."

He punctuates the end of the sentence with a kiss to Six's shoulder. There's a truth Six can take from his jest, one that he voices. "Its powers would not be nearly as potent if they remained all year. It would become background noise."

Siete sighs, smiling against his neck. When he speaks, his lips brush against skin. "I expected you to complain more about the _glitter_ , but another good contender for things you could say about the holidays is definitely 'all good things must come to an end'."

"This, too."

"'This'?" Siete asks.

 _This_ is why sweet things must turn bitter or disappear, why one drop of ambrosia is enough to bring a man to ruins, why Six was doomed to seek company from the moment it was taken from him at birth. He may be indifferent towards the season, but everyone else's cheer disappears with the change of the date, leaving behind a hollowness in its wake. _This_ is why, despite being comfortable enough to sleep by Siete's side most nights, he removes Siete's arms from his waist and turns to face him now.

Siete looks at him with a twinkle in his eye that he could have stolen from the stars themselves. Even now, Six eclipses Siete from the Christmas lights behind him, casting a shadow of his doubt. He looks away. "Us," he admits, faltering over his next words and trailing off instead.

This season is easier to stomach when he has people he loves, but the days after Christmas will always feel like an unnecessary loss he chose to endure. He is at his lowest now, mere days after the longest night of the year, crumbling in the darkness. But when he raises his head to continue, Siete looks like he's trying to hold onto his shattering world with a small smile.

Six panics with the realization of how that response sounds without his runaway thoughts. He scrambles to regain control of the situation, cupping Siete's face in his hands.

"Siete."

He must be flustered enough for Siete to understand that his words have come out wrong, because he gives him a look that's more grin than grimace. "Yes, love."

"This season is torture for me."

"There's the patented Six optimism I can count on," Siete says, chuckling and shaking his head. His eyes sparkle with amusement, and Six allows himself the small relief that he hasn't shattered Siete's heart. "Good start." He pecks the corner of his lips, and Six groans, trying to untangle his thoughts to say something coherent.

"The anticipation and short-lived joy for a single day, followed by everyone returning to their lives as if there had been no celebration at all—it pains me to live through it every year." He opens his mouth, stuttering for a second, before he says, "I don't have the right words."

"No, that's fine. A conversation like this seems pretty standard for our first Christmas together." Siete teases. His smile is genuine, all traces of the earlier shocked sadness gone with Six's clumsiness.

Six fights the blush rising up his face. "Forgive me."

"Forgiven for that heart attack you gave me. Now, give me those Christmas-flavoured monologues about the darkness"—Six pinches his cheeks to interrupt him—" _hey_ , that hurts."

Six twists his cheeks.

"Di' I embarrash you?" Siete's eyes curve up with a smile, even when Six has him captive.

"Be serious," Six says, letting him go and crossing his arms.

With a chuckle, Siete hugs him again, kissing his forehead. "I am. I just thought you needed help lightening the mood."

Whatever Six planned to say lost its edge when Siete brushed his runaway thoughts aside with silly comments and sweet gestures. Years ago, Six would be more annoyed with Siete denying him the chance to speak, but he knows now that whether intentionally or not, Siete's clearing the air and reminding him that he isn't alone.

He relaxes. Siete loosens his arms just enough for Six to uncross his own and hang them around Siete's waist. "This season is adept at reminding me that until you, the few moments of happiness across which I once stumbled were fated to abandon me."

Six pauses, but then he realizes that he's waiting for Siete to fill in the silence by reminding him not to be so hard on himself, or by make another joke. All he gets is his heartbeat in Six's ears, urging him to continue in the darkness.

"The atmosphere surrounding the holiday's end reminds me that we'll meet our end one day," Six murmurs.

He feels more than hears Siete say, "Sorry, Six. I'm gonna bite it doing something stupid like falling out of a window. Or, like, contracting fatal rabies."

Siete knows when to interrupt Six's thoughts before too long, and despite himself, he chuckles, shaking his head. "I couldn't take your final demise seriously if it was because you were bitten by some wild animal."

"First of all, you wouldn't take me seriously regardless. Second, I probably _would_ try and pet it, can you imagine? And then it'd go for my _beautiful_ face. It'd take a whole eye out. I'd be winking at you forever, so maybe not a bad deal."

"It would do you well to be humbled about your appearance."

"Please. I've got the inherent sexiness of a big heart," Siete says, with a lilt in his tone that implies he's got something else in mind.

Six groans. " _Siete._ "

"You know I love it when you say my name like that." Siete laughs before kissing the top of Six's head. "Sorry, sorry, I got distracted. Keep going."

He opens his mouth to continue, but his heart is lighter than before Siete came to shake him out of old habits. Their conversation abates Six's doubts until he can talk about them without feeling them in the moment. "Ultimately, more than experiencing despair for myself once again, I worry about bringing you with me."

"I _want_ you to bring me with you. I also came along very willingly, I might add." Siete taps his left hand against Six's back, and a grin pulls at Six's lips. "I do get it, thought. It's always a little depressing after the holidays. It really feels like it's the end of the world, but it's just the start of a new year." His voice softens to a murmur, enveloping him in warmth.

"That it is." Even without Siete reminding him, he knows it for himself when Siete's there to remove him from his self-made. "And an end may be inevitable for people like us, but not one by our own hands." He lifts his head, linking his fingers with Siete's. "I should have said that from the start."

Siete kisses him on the forehead. "You can take all the time you need. It's just that every time I think I'm used to the beginning of your monologues, you get real creative about them. I'm thankful enough that you've let me into your life in the ways you have, so… Here's to another year?"

"Already starting with the New Year's greetings?"

"You're right, we haven't even unpacked Christmas for you yet." When Six chuckles, Siete takes it as the good sign it is and breaks away from him. "Okay, wait here."

He walks to the record player, turns the volume as low as it can go, and puts the needle on the record. It scratches before playing one of the Christmas records they've been playing throughout the month, but this time, it sounds different—an undercurrent of a season, the aftermath of happiness.

In comparison, Siete's joy is ever-present, warm and unconstrained, all for Six. He turns on his heel with a flourish, giving Six an exaggerated sultry look. "Dance with me," he says, and despite the ridiculous expression, his voice is still low and inviting.

Six tries not to smile, and he's sure he fails. "The others are sleeping."

"Just a slow dance, Six, we're not gonna tear the dance floor up tonight." He gestures for Six to settle in his arms, and Six knows that he can never stay away.

He watches their feet, chasing away the last remnants of the hollowness, but Siete puts a finger under his chin and tilts it up to face him. "No fancy dances," Siete reassures. "Just being together for the sake of being together. We can't make Christmas last forever, nor should we, you're right. But we can make it last until the record's over."

He lays his head on Six's shoulder again while humming along to the songs. Six wraps his arms around his waist, holding him closer.

When the record ends, he knows the same worries will surface again. The skies have become more dangerous over the years, and it's an unspoken understanding between the Eternals that the ten of them are losing the all-encompassing power that they once had. Siete's original goal meant finding the most powerful people in the skies; were he dedicated to the _concept_ , he would have replaced some of their number by now. But from the beginning, he dedicated himself to the _people_ he found, doing everything in his power to keep the ten of them together. Everyone here is irreplaceable.

As Siete clings to him and smiles against his shoulder, he knows that Siete would always want to find his home with people, not in any one place. Most of all, he chose to call his home Six—who believed that happiness was fleeting and yet persisted in his search, who loved Siete so wholly that old habits resurged and took every opportunity to remind him their happiness would never last.

It's a thought fitting for the day after Christmas, the fall after the peak—but not one for when he's in Siete's arms, smiling and dancing to a song of the season.

Even as the record reaches its end, they continue their steps in the silence. Siete hums along to the end of a song or a beginning of another, and then he lifts his head to give him a sleepy, content smile. "Merry Christmas, Six," he says.

"It's not Christmas anymore," Six rebuts, sealing his argument with a kiss. "But how I feel for you has not faded as the days pass."

When Siete smiles back at him, Six thinks that come what may, they'll always find their way back to each other. Despair might be inevitable for them—as Eternals, as people with too much power—but they'll always have this moment as theirs and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_. 
> 
> _Someday soon we all will be together /  
>  If the fates allow /  
> Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow /  
> So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_


End file.
